


the same summer song that we used to know

by advanced_fanatic



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Twitter, i don't know what this is it popped into my head and then i made it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advanced_fanatic/pseuds/advanced_fanatic
Summary: Iroha Tamaki has been accepted into the prestigious Kamihama Boarding School for Exceptional Young Ladies. Yachiyo Nanami's longtime girlfriend broke up with her and joined a cult. Somehow, these two things are related.(Boarding school/Twitter AU of Magia Record)
Relationships: Futaba Sana & Tamaki Iroha, Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha, Hiiragi Nemu & Satomi Touka & Tamaki Ui, Izumi Kanagi/Yakumo Mitama, Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu, Satomi Touka & Hiiragi Nemu & Alina Gray, Tamaki Iroha & Hiiragi Nemu, Tamaki Iroha & Mitsuki Felicia, Tamaki Iroha & Nanami Yachiyo, Tamaki Iroha & Nanami Yachiyo & Yui Tsuruno & Mitsuki Felicia & Futaba Sana, Tamaki Iroha & Satomi Touka, Tamaki Iroha & Tamaki Ui, Tamaki Iroha & Yui Tsuruno, Togame Momoko & Minami Rena & Akino Kaede
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I....don't know what this is. I've been having fun with it, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 9/12/20: Profile added


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first actual chapter! I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2




	4. Chapter 3




	5. Chapter 4




	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering having Kaede/Rena be a Thing. What do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've just started college, and I haven't really had time to wrangle the app into making these lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
